Dragon Ball: Transcendent Life
by DeathFlag
Summary: A wish made upon the dragon balls has shaken the hero's of earth and now it's up to a new generation to fix it by journeying to distant worlds were new adventures await. But not all adventures are pleasant ones as these heroes will soon find out. If they can overcome the challenges before them then they may truly live a Trancendent Life. GT done my way
1. Romance Dawn: A New Journey Begins!

There was once a great hero. He fought against all the odds and conquered each one. His enemies were strong, but he and his friends and family were stronger. He fought not for money or fame, but to protect the earth' and better himself. He loved the earth and would do anything to protect it, for it was his home.

His story is great, but it has also come to an end.

He fought bravely against Earth's strongest threat, Buu. A being of pure evil and great malice. It was a hard fought battle. One that took everything he and the whole of his world had to offer to end.

During those final moments he wished to fight that opponent again, this time for the fun of it all instead of one off survival.

Yes this was Goku's final battle against evil and it's time for a new hero to take center stage.

Soon the fate of the galaxy well rest on his shoulders, but will he be able to honor the legacy of his predecessor? Only time will tell.

This is the fight of Uub.

This is his.

 _ **XXX**_

"Hah!" Goku grunted as he fired a blast of ki at his teenage protege.

Uub Dodged it by flying into the sky. "You're going to have to try harder then that, teacher!"

Goku smiled and raised his fingers to his head. "You bet, Uub!" He teleported away.

Uub glanced around himself. "Not below.. Not to the left.. Or the right.. Then that means!" UUb charged up a pink ki blast and fired upwards, just as Goku transmissioned there.

"!" Goku was temporarily shocked but quickly recovered and deflected the attack away.

"Got you know!" Uub yelled as he sped towards goku with a fist cocked back.

"Not quite." As Uub punched Goku his fist went right through him.

"After image!?" Uub yelled. Goku appeared right above Uub and drived his elbow straight into his back, sending him straight to the ground.

Goku smiled and then set himself into his firing position. "Kaaa... Meee...!"

Uub crashed into the ground and struggled to his feet. He looked up at the glowing figure of Goku. He smiled wildly. "You really aren't holding back, huh master?" He held out his left hand and gripped it with his right hand. "But.. I'm going to surpass you, no matter what!" Orbs of pink energy started to rise off the ground and floated towards his hand.

"Haaaa.. MEEE!" Goku transformed into a super saiyan as he focused all his energy into his attack.

"Take this, teacher! Phoenix driver!" The pink energy erupted from the hands of Uub and flew straight at Goku.

"HAAAA!" Goku screamed as he retaliated against the attack.

The pink and blue attacks collided and a shockwave ripped through the valley they were in. The two attacks struggled against each other, vying for dominance. The two warriors roared as they poured as much ki into attacks as they could. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the Uub's attack overcame Goku's and pushed forward to Goku.

Seeing this as a lost cause, Goku maneuvered out of the way of the attack which went soaring away into space. Goku looked down at Uub and saw that instead of being exhausted after hours of fighting he was still perfectly energetic. If anything, Uub was even stronger than he was when they started.

Goku smiled through his own personal exhaustion and flew down to the ground.

"You've gotten so much stronger, Uub. I'd say you're only a few years from surpassing me." Goku complimented.

Uub smiled and then settled himself into his fighting stance. "A few years? Give me a month, max, and I'll be lapping you, Grandpa." Uub joked.

Goku laughed loudly before settling into a horse stance. "How bout we see how far you really are." Goku powered himself up even further and transformed into a super saiyan 2.

Uub charged forward and engaged in a high speed melee with his mentor. At first he wasn't able to land a hit on him, but as the battle raged on Goku's punches started to miss more while Uub's started to land more often.

'He's getting faster...!' Goku thought.

'I can do this! I can win!' Uub thought.

Goku ducked under a punch and sweeped out Uub's legs sending him in the air. Uub, while still in the air, swung out his leg which Goku blocked with both arms. Uub capitalized on the opening and attack Goku's unprotected side by firing a blast straight at Goku's unprotected face.

While Goku was recovering, Uub backflipped away to gain some distance before holding out his hands in a familiar stance. "Phoenix... Drive!" This time, though to how quick he charged it, no energy balls rose from the ground.

The blast connected with Goku causing another shockwave to rip through the valley.

Uub stood triumphant at his accomplishment. "I did it! I beat Goku!"

"You're not quite there yet." A voice came from behind him. Uub slowly turned around to see Goku crouched over with a kamehameha readied in his hands.

"Oh crap baskets..."

"HAAAA!" Goku fired the attack at Uub's unprotected back, sending the protege flying. Goku panted and rubbed the sweat from his brow. He then de-powered. "It's getting harder and harder to beat him." Goku smiled brightly at the prospect of one day losing to Uub.

"Ughh..." Uub groaned as he stood from the crater. His back on ached, but the pain was already fading away. Goku used instant transmission to appear right before his teenage student.

"You okay?" Goku questioned.

Uub dusted off his clothes only to notice that the gi he was wearing was completely ruined. "Well I'm okay.. But my clothes..? Not so much." Uub chuckled.

"Well, that's what spares are for." Goku started laughing as he patted his protege's shoulders.

"So, master, how is my training progressing?" Uub questioned.

"Perfectly. You're easily a match for super saiyan 2 and, with enough experience, you would even be able to beat." Goku complimented.

Uub rubbed his chin. "Experience..? How can I get that if the world is safe?" With the world safe and no major threat in fifteen years their was no one to really test himself against. He could have all the power in the world, but it wouldn't make up for actual experience in battle.

"Hmm.." Goku himself was starting to wonder that. Uub was an incredibly gifted young fighter ( the kid had even gone so far as to have make his own attacks based off of what Goku had taught) but he couldn't gain true experience by fighting the same person over and over again.

"Aha!" An idea popped into his head.

"Do you have an idea, master?"

Goku smiled and rubbed the hair on Uub's head that had grown out to reach past his neck and spiked all over the place while still retaining it's mohawk shape. "I just remembered! There are two people who should share an equal level of strength as you! They'd be perfect to help you out."

Uub's smile stretched out across his face. "Really!? That's great! Why didn't you tell me about them sooner!?"

"I forgot." Goku scratched the back of his head as Uub fell over in shock.

"Y-you forgot!?" Uub yelled in his master's face. Goku just laughed nervously in response.

"Yeah, my bad," Goku straightened up and held a finger out. "Anyway, Their names are Goten and Trunks and if they've kept up with their training they should be perfect for you!"

"Really!? Then what are we waiting for! Let's head there now!" Uub exclamained.

"Hold your horses. We gotta pick up our stuff from the house," Goku said.

"Oh, right." Uub rubbed the top of his head sheepishly. Goku grabbed his shoulder and teleported them to a familiar place.

They found themselves standing before the place where Goku's journey began. They were at Goku's childhood home. A place that, prior to beginning his training with Uub, Goku hadn't been too in more than two decades. Goku felt this was the perfect place to train Uub at.

Uub quickly walked into the small house and went to his room. He picked out his outfit to replace his destroyed outfit. It was incredibly similar to Goku's own outfit, except his was a dark green where Goku's gi was blue. His pants were a dark black and he had orange boots with black tips. He had two black armbands wrapped around his biceps.

To wrap it up he had golden earrings on.

"Uub! Come quick!" Heating the panic in his master's voice, Uub rushed out the house leaving the rest of his clothing behind instead of packing it.

He arrived to see what had his master so panicked. The sky had darkened despite being midday and a large green dragon could be seen rising into the sky. While his master hadn't told him everything about about his adventure, the dragon balls were a tale that was hard to avoid. He knew of their great powers to grant nearly any wish and he also knew right away that it wasn't any of his master's friends who summoned it.

If there was an emergency that required their use Goku would have been notified immediately. The two made eye contact before nodding at each and flew off to investigate.

 _ **XXX**_

"Yes! Finally! World domination is mine!" The blue skinned self proclaimed emperor Pilaf proclaimed. "Come here Mai! Shu! Dance with me!" He said to his two minions

"Wow. it took years.. But we actually managed to do it..! And no Goku in sight!" Mai said with a shocked smile on her was a tall, fairly attractive woman despite her age. She possessed long black hair and possed blue eyes. She wore a long grey coat and beige pants.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cheered Shu, a walking, talking dog. He had brown fur and wore a ninja outfit.

" **You have summoned me, now, state your wish." The great dragon Shenron stated.**

"Of course, of course! Now! I can finally become ruler of this pathetic planet!" Pilaf shouted.

"Oh really? Guess I'll have to stop you then." A vice ranged out from behind them. The three quickly turned around to see two figures floating down to them. Once they landed it was clear to see who was the older if the two. The younger one was brown skinned and his hair reached the older ones shoulder.

The older was easily recognizable despite the size and age difference do to his distinct hairstyle.

"G-g-g-g-Goku!" The three called out.

'"Phew.. You guys had me worried for a minute there. I thought someone dangerous had gotten their hands on the dragon balls," Goku let out a sigh of relief as he saw who summoned the dragon balls. He then started nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Would you guys mind, uhh, wishing for something a bit more peaceful? Like an all you can eat buffet?"

"Teacher, who are these people?" The young one asked while pointing at them.

"Oh they're...! Huh... Hey can you guys jog my memory? I kinda forgot your names," Goku said with a nervous chuckle.

"Teacher, your memory is terrible," the young one said while slumped over.

Goku just laughed nervously.

All the while the other three present shock in fear.

'No! This can't be happening again! I was so close! No! I refuse to let my dream end here!' Pilaf thought before reaching into his coat. He pulled out a capsule and threw it the ground. A puff of smoke later he was now sitting in the cockpit of a large mech. "I REFUSE!" He fired several missiles at the two.

Seeing the attack coming the two easily deflected the missiles away sending down careening far away to detonate harmlessly.

Once again the three stared in fear at the two. "It's not fair...! I've come s o close..!" Pilaf grounded out in between two clenched jaws. "If only you were that same snot nosed little brat...! I could easily trounce you!"

Both Goku and Uub started in confusion at the ranting man.

" **I wish you were that same kid from back then...! Then I'd knock you down a peg!"**

" **It has been spoken, so shall it be." Shenron spoke as his eyes glowed red.  
**

A bright light over came goku be fire that light shrunk revealing Goku's, but much smaller wearing an orange gi instead of his other outfit.

"Teacher!" Uub reached out and grabbed the passed out child. "Teacher! Teacher wake up!"

Pilaf stared an shock at the turn off event. "That worked...!? A mean of course it worked! For I, the great and mighty Emperor Pilaf, am a true genius!" Pilaf starting performing a victory celebration by once again dancing with his subordinates.

" **State your second wish." The voice of shenron ranged through.**

"What! Second wish you'll do that- ahem- I mean of course I knew this. Why else would I use a precious wish on Goku." Pilaf huffed

"Wow! How impressive, master!" Shu said.

"Why don't I believe you? Oh well we've finally beat Goku and we still have a fresh wish!" Mai smiled.

Yes yes! A fresh wish!" Pilaf responded. He glanced over at the young warrior still clutching the body off Goku. A wicked smile crossed his face as an idea came to min. He turned towards Shenron and asked it a question. "Tell me dragon. Can these fools undo my wish?" Pilaf asked.

" **Only if I were the one undoing it. State your second wish."**

"Hehehehe...HaHaHaHaHa! **Great dragon I command you! Scatter across the galaxy so that these fools may never find you!"**

" **It shall be done." The dragon's eyes lit up once again before bursting into seven balls of light that flew off into the open sky like a blue bird.**

"Hahaha! With that we're free to hunt after the dragon balls once they return without the worry of Goku! He'll be stuck as a kid the whole time." Pilaf continued to dance on his lonesome while his two subordinates lucked at him with deadpan expressions.

"Should we tell him..?" Shu wondered.

"No. we're going to be hearing him complaining about this for months. Let's enjoy this while we can."Mai responded.

"All of you bastards... Leave!" The voice of the young one called the looked and saw that his eyes were glowing red as he looked ready to devour them. The three climbed over each other to escape in Pilafs robot that grew rocket boosters. And flew.

It was at this moment Goku groaned as he awoke.

:"Teacher! Are you okay!" Uub asked as the red left his eyes.

"Teacher? Who's that? And who are you? Where's Bulma?" The young Goku asked as he sat up in a rush.

To this change of events Uub only had one thing to say.

"Ahh crap-baskets."

 _ **XXX**_

 **AN: The chapter title is an obvious reference to One Piece, sue me.**

 **Anyway I plan on this being something of a stress relief whenever I reach a roadblock on my other story, so this will be updated in between chapters of my other chapter.**

 **I make no claim to be a better writer than the people who wrote GT, this is merely for fun.**

 **This story is an AU where Battle of Gods and everything pertaining to it has never happened and probably never will. So don't expect Beerus or his elk to be an this story.**

 **Until next time, Au Revoir.**


	2. Set Your sights!: The Stars Await!

"What am I going to do about this!?" Uub yelled while attempting to pull out his own hair, He had no clue about what to do about the situation presented before him. "Aw crap, c'mon Uub, what would Goku do?"

"I don't know, it depends on the problem," the source of Uub's dilemma said. Standing before him was his master, Goku. Expect he _wasn't._ Instead of the 50 year old that Uub had come to see as a father what stood before him was a miniature version of him. Specifically, Goku was a child.

"Okay, just calm down, Uub. Who could help in this situation?" Uub started pacing before the child version of his master.

"Hey mister are you going to keep ignoring me? Who are you and where is Bulma?" The young Goku said.

"The only option that makes any sense is the lookout. I suppose I could try and head straight for capsule corp, but I have no clue where that is." Uub continued his furious pacing.

"Mister? Hey! Mister!" Goku still tried to catch his attention.

"Even if I did know where they were what am I supposed to do? Walk right up to them and say, hi! Remember that kid that Goku left you all behind for ten years ago? Well I'm back and boy do I have a story for you!"

Goku was quickly becoming annoyed with the person ignoring him so he took breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. His scream was loud enough that Uub had to cover his ears to try and block out the sound.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Uub complained.

"You were ignoring me. Now would you tell me where I am? It looks a lot like grandpa Gohan's mountain, but that can't be right. I was just getting ready to enter a tournament way away from here."

'So that's how it is.' Uub thought now fully understanding the situation. "Maste- I mean- Goku. Would you mind coming along with me? There's someone I could introduce to you who could provide you with more information than I ever could." Uub knew what, but had decided to stall. He had no clue how Goku would react to the new..

"Well... I guess I don't mind," Goku said while nervously scratching the back of his head,

"Great, just follow me okay?" Uub lifted up into the air and prepared to take off, but Goku's voice stopped him.

"Wow~ mister! You can fly!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait... Are you saying you can't? But it was one of the first things you taught me.." Uub muttered the last part to himself.

"Course I can't," Goku said while having his hands hold up the back off his head. "I use nimbus for that."

'Oh yeah. I haven't used that thing in years,' Uub thought. Goku had given it to him as a gift during the earliest stages of their training. After learning to fly Uub no longer had any use for it. He wondered if it would still respond to his call? Cupping his hands over his mouth, Uub called out. "Flying Nimbus!"

Goku watched the man in confusion until he heard a familiar noise speeding towards them. He looked to the sky to see a familiar golden cloud flying towards them. "Huh?" Goku said clearly confused. "But... how?"

As the nimbus came to a stop before them uub tried his best to smile reassuringly, just like Goku would whenever they were trying something new. Whether it be a new animal that they had never eaten before or a new technique. Goku would always give him confidence with that smile so Uub hoped he could return the favor.

"Trust me and follow me using this." Uub said.

"Okay." Goku responded with a wide smile. If nimbus worked for this stranger then he must be trustworthy. "So where are we headed?" Goku asked after hopping on the nimbus.

Uub smiled and responded, "tell me, have you heard of Korin yet?"

"Ugh, what a creep," The voice of Pan, granddaughter of the self proclaimed 'hero of the world' and the true hero of the world. She was currently walking away from a movie theater where she just had her first, and probably last for a long while, date.

Her date was the most popular guy in school and always boasted about his martial arts prowess in school, so Pan had no problem accepting his date request. Turns out it was a bad idea. Not only was he bluffing about his skills he was an all around pervert. At the first opportunity during their viewing of 'The fall of Cell.' (A terrible retelling of her Grandpa Hercule's 'triumph' over Cell that was ten times longer than her her grandpa's actual attempt at beating Cell.) the sleazeball reached over with a pretend yawn and got a grope of her developing breasts.

The creep wasn't going to be using either of his hands again any time soon.

Unfortunately, this also meant that do to his popularity her social life was over. At least she didn't have to worry about any authorities getting involved. His pride would not allow him to admit he was beat up by a girl.

And it wasn't like she was going to be completely friendless.

"Was that really worth it?" A voice of a young woman leaning on wall that she was marching past said.

"Of course! The creep deserved worse." Pan came to a stop and crossed her arms while looking at her best, and soon to be only, friend. Leaning up against a wall with her eyes fully focused on a book in her hand was Bra Briefs. The youngest child of the underwear themed family.

She had a pair of red framed glasses over her eyes and golden steampunk themed set of goggles that she made herself resting on her blue haired head. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. She wore a red turtleneck sweater that's sleeves weren't connected at the shoulder. A plaid skirt covered her waist while black stockings covered her legs. She finished her look with gold colored tennis shoes.

All and all she was remarkably similar in appearance to a younger Bulma even if her clothing choices and her personality was much different.

"If you feel that way, then fine. But I must warn you that Uncle Gohan would not be pleased with your actions," Bra explained, her eyes never once leaving the book in her hands.

Pan reacted strongly as she thought of her father's potential anger. Mild mannered he may be but his anger was something to be feared. She panicked and started wildly flailing her arms in front of Bra. "Please please please don't tell dad! He'll ground me!" She meant that quite literally. Gohan would not allow her to fly or train with uncle Piccolo if he found out about the hand breaking.

"Hm. I'll think about it," Bra responded as she started to walk towards her house.

"Bra? C'mon, Bra!" Pan pleaded as she followed after the girl.

"This is where we stop," Uub remarked as he and reached the place where Korrin resized..

"Wow! I don't think I've ever flown this high before." Goku cheerfully said. He and Uub landed in a circular room where a cat of all things was standing before them. "Huh? Who's this?" Goku looked to Uub.

Uub smiled and pointed at the cat, who was staring at them with a flabbergasted expression. "That would be Korin."

"Really?! Wow so a cat is really as powerful as you said Korin is?" Goku questioned.

"Well... I really wouldn't call myself powerful in the way you thinking. Present company withstanding." Korrin looked at Uub with a question in his expression. Uub automatically knew what that question was.

"I'll explain later. For now we need to reach the lookout. I'll be leaving the nimbus hear." Uub said with a serious expression. He had only used the nimbus to prove to Goku that he could be trusted.

"Ok, but I doubt anything short of the dragon balls would make any sense of this." Korrin. Uub didn't respond and kept a straight face. " O-K don't know why I expected anything less. I suppose the namekian dragon balls are needed to fix this."

Both Goku and Uub tilted their heads in confusion. "Na-Mak?" They both said.

"You have got to be kidding me.. Just head up and meet dende already." Korin gripped the bridge off his nose in annoyance.

Uub nodded his head and turned to Goku. "Would you mind hopping on my back? We just need to fly up a little bit more."

"Sure, mister, " Goku responded before leaping on the back of the warrior.

"It's Uub." Uub said with a smile. He took off into the air heading straight towards the lookout.

Korrin stared after them as a sweat drop fell down the side off his face. "So Goku could teach the kid how to fight, aliens, cyborgs, and demon, but he can't teach a little geography? Good thing he could talk prior to meeting Goku."

Uub landed on the lookout moments after taking off from korin's den. Goku hoped of back and stared in awe at his surroundings. "Wow. This place is so far in the air." Goku looked over the edge and noticed that he couldn't even see the bottom because of the cloud lines.

"Yeah, I said the same thing when I got here the first time," Uub responded.

"Uub? What a pleasant surprise." The voice of Popo, who was watering the flowers, said. "What brings you up here.

"Hello ," Uub responded, "Could you bring Dende? I have something to show him.." Uub looked down to goku, who smiled and waved at Popo.

"Hey! My names Goku!"

Popo's mouth dropped, along with the watering can that was in his hands. "B-b-b-but how?"

Goku tilted his head in confusion as Uub sighed and nervously rubbed the earring in his left ear. It was made of a special indestructible metal and was passed down from one leader of his village to the next. After Uub gave the village enough money to survive and live comfortably for the next four generations he was given the earring as a thank you.

They were only part of his clothing that were never destroyed in his training with Goku.

He had developed the habit of rubbing them when he was nervous. How would Dende, and by extension, Goku's family react to Goku's current state? Would they blame him? It's not like they knew him enough to trust him.

"He's what I'm here to talk to dende about."

"Who's Dende?" Goku questioned.

"He's the creator of the dragon balls," Uub said with a smile.

"Wow really!? That's so cool!" Goku cheerfully said.

"Yup," Uub turned back to popo,"Can you please bring him?"

Popo nodded his head before taking a deep gulp and running off to fetch Dende.

"So can you tell me why we had to come here?" Goku questioned.

Uub sighed and rubbed his earring again. 'Guess there's no avoiding it now.' He kneeled down to Goku so they were eye level and placed his hand on the young saiyans shoulder. "What I'm about to tell you well come as a shock, but I need you to believe me. Can you do that for me?"

Goku nodded almost immediately. Nimbus would never let an impure person ride it, let alone control it.

" An old enemy of yours has used the magic of the dragon balls to bring you to this point in time. You are around 40 years ahead of whatever you were previously doing," Uub did his best to stay calm as he explained what he had figured out.

Goku at first believed the stranger was kidding, but then he remembered the words said prior to the revelation. "I-i'm, in the future? Really?" Uub simply nodded his head. "D-does that mean that.. Krillin.. Bulma.. Master are they...?" Goku's voice shook as his widened eyes started to water.

Uub knew what the question was, but he unfortunately didn't know the answer to that question. He and Goku had only really visited the lookout.

"Fortunately, I can provide you with some good news. They're all perfectly fine." A kind young voice said from behind Uub. Turning, Uub saw Dende approaching them. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Do you mean?" Goku questioned.

Dende stopped his approach a few short feet from Uub and Goku."I mean exactly what I said. You're friends, while much older, are still alive and kicking."

"Thank you." Goku walked over to Dende and bowed his head.

Dende chuckled,"there's no need to thank me. I haven't really done anything."

Uub walked over to Dende. "Is there anything we can do to fix this?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not until this year is over. At that point we can travel around pretty simply and gather the dragon balls again." Dende smiled, always willing to see the bright side of things.

Uub smiled, but then he remembered the last bit of the blue imps wish. "Their may just be a problem with that..."

Noting the serious tone in his voice, Dende's eyes narrowed. "Tell me everything that transpired."

"Fine, I won't tell Uncle Gohan," Bra said with a were a short ways away from capsule corp and Pan had been bugging her the whole way there. "It wasn't like I ever planned on telling Gohan in the first place, I was just teasing."

Pan face faulted at the revelation, but Bra didn't cease her walk. Pan climbed to her feet and caught up to her best friend. "Jeez, you really need to lay off the teasing. It's hard to tell when you're being serious or not."

"It isn't my fault that people can't get a simple joke." Bra had a habit of telling jokes that came of as serious statements. This came from her almost serious always serious vocal tone and facial expression. To herself, however, she was hilarious.

"A simple change in expression would really help.." Pan deadpanned.

"Hmph." Bra was also strangely prideful about the strangest of things, including her joking abilities.

The two arrived at the capsule corp, home of the briefs family. The went in the house and automatically ran into the matriarch of the briefs family. A fifty year old woman who looked like she was in her late thirties and was, for all intents and purposes, an older version of bra. She even posed a ponytail as well, though her was longer and went over her shoulder.

She, for whatever reason had a panicked look on her face and was racing all around the house seemingly straightening things up.

"Mother?" Bra put her books down and tried to catch her mom's attention. Bulma jumped at the noise and turned to see her daughter and niece in all but blood staring at her. "What are you doing mom?"

"What she said Aunt Bulma. You're kind of freaking us out," Pan said with a nervous edge to her voice.

"No time to explain! There's been some kind of accident and everyone is heading here," Bulma said before going back to setting up the room.

Bra and pan started at each other in confusion just as a voice came from behind them.

"Mom! I'm here!" They turned to see Trunks, eldest child of the briefs family and current head of Capsule Corp, bursting through the door. He immediately and looked back outside at the sky. "Looks like everyone is almost here."

"Could someone please explain what's going on already!?" Pan yelled, already annoyed at the rapidly developing events

"Oh, hello Pan, Bra. I didn't notice you there." Trunks tried to smile, but was clearly too panicked to properly do so.

"Brother, what is going on?" Bra said with a rare edge to her voice.

"Trunks! You're here! Good, how far way are everyone else?" Bulma interrupted.

Trunks focused on the approaching enemies and zeroed in on each one. "Dad will be here in a minute or two. Then Goten and Marron should arrive shortly from that. Krillin and 18 should put up around the same time. Gohan will take the longest to get here considering the extra weight he's bringing with him."

"Okay, that should give me enough time to wrap up here. Would you mind explaining the situation to these two?" Bulma asked, but it wasn't really a question.

Trunks nodded his head and turned his attention back to Pan and Bra. "I'll tell you everything I know, okay? Just try not to panic. I have a bad feeling there will be enough of that in the coming moments." Trunks muttered the last bit of that to himself.

"Okay, just tell us what's going on," Pan responded.

"There's been an incident with the dragon balls," Trunks said with a serious expression.

Both Pan and, surprisingly,, Bra reacted strongly to that information. Both their eyes widened as a shocked expression filtered into their faces. They both knew about the dragon balls and knew any situation involving them was a bad thing. For all they knew Frieza could have been revived and made immortal.

As far as they knew, the dragon balls could literally make anything happen.

"I don't know much, but Dende alerted us that a terrible wish has been made upon the dragon balls and told us to gather here," Trunks finished.

Bra and Pan exchanged looks before gulping. This couldn't possibly be good news.

Before anything else could be said, a certain prince landed harshly on the ground outside the capsule corp. He strode forward with a purposeful gate and had a clear annoyed look on his face.

"Alright, where is the green herbivore!? He better have a good excuse for interrupting my training." Vegeta snarled.

"Is that you,Vegeta?" The voice of Bulma came from behind them. Upon seeing Vegeta she marched over to him and got close to his face. She started poking him in the chest with an annoyed expression on her face. "And where have you been these last three months, mister?"

"Tch, if you must know, women, I've made great progress on my super saiyan three training. Unlike Kakarot I do not have the added benefit of infinite ki to unlock it." Vegeta explained while crossing his arms.

"And you think that's good excuse to leave your family, huh?" Bulma said even more annoyed.

"I trust that any child of mine would be capable of handling themselves just fine for a few."

"That still doesn't- Ugh! You're lucky we have more important matters to discuss!" Bulma said as Goten and Marron, 23 year old child of Krillin and 18, landed on the ground.

"Are we interrupting something?" Goten nervously while scratching his cheek. Marron next to him shifted back and forth on her do to the awkward atmosphere. Her and Goten had arrived at the same time do to them dating for the last 4 years and Dende's cal had interrupted their date. A date that Goten planned to end with a certain question being popped.

"No, no. We were just finishing up. Hurry up and go inside," Bulma sighed and rubbed her head. She just knew that she wasn't escaping this day without a major headache.

Vegeta huffed and went inside. As he walked passed Trunks and Bra he gave a nod to Trunks and rubbed his daughters hair, causing her to gain a brief smile. He walked over to a couch and and sat down, then crossed his arms. Bra tried her best to nonchalantly walk up to her father and sit down next to him, burying a smile with the book in hands.

'Daddy's girl,' both Trunks and Pan thought as a sweatdrop went down their heads,

Goten and Marron then entered the house followed shortly by Bulma. Goten, upon seeing his best friend, leaped towards him and delivered a hug. "Trunks! Haven't seen you in a while! You've been so busy running the corps that you haven't bothered answering my calls!" Goten looked back at Marron before leaning in close to trunks and whispered, "I've been thinking about popping _that_ question and I need some advice."

"You do know everyone in the this except my mom can hear you right? We all have super hearing." Trunks said.

Goten froze and looked around the room slowly. Pan was facepalming while shaking her head in embarrassment, Bra was pretending that he didn't, Bulma was trying to hold in her laugh and, worst of all, Marron was refusing to meet his eyes with a blush on her face.

"You're a bigger idiot than your father," Vegeta said with his eyes close.

"I'll say," A voice cut in from behind. They turned to see Krillin and his much taller wife, 18 standing at the there behind them.

"Darling, are you sure this is the man you want to be with? I much prefered you being with Trunks," 18 said. She referring to the relationship between Trunks and Marron that began and ended in their teen years. The two were still awkward with each other.

"Mom! Please don't start!' Marron said. Goten had slumped even more at the words of 18.

"I'm just saying," 18 started.

"Honey," Krillin interrupted, "I don't think now is the time," he finished.

18 sighed and nodded her compliance. She and Krillin walked over to a nearby sofa and sat down. Marron followed after.

Vegeta's eyes cracked open just as Gohan, carrying Chi-Chi, and Videl touched down.

"Dad, Mom, Grandma!" Pan said. She ran over and hugged each, making sure she took extra care hugging her pregnant mother.

"Pan! How was your date!" Videl cheerfully said.

"Date!? She was on a date!?" Gohan nervously said.

"Honestly, dad. Please don't be one of those dads!" Videl said, clearly annoyed.

"Ok, ok." Gohan chuckled.

Videl went and sat down with Chi-Chi following her. Since both her children now lived in the city and her husband being awol off training some kid, she had been living with Gohan. She was currently acting as the midwife for the for Videl's second pregnancy

"So does anyone know what Dende meant?" Gohan asked the room.

Before anyone could respond for figures teleported in. Those four were Piccolo, who had went straight to the lookout upon being contacted. Dende, who had used kai kai to teleport everyone there. Uub, whose appearance shocked everyone. They hadn't seen him since he was five and could barely compare him to his old self. Where once stood a talented, but untrained, warrior now stood a warrior.

Those who could, couldn't sense his full power but could easily tell that he was far stronger than any human had ever been.

But as shocking as Uub was he was nowhere near as much surprising as the one standing next to him. He was a short child an a orange gi with familiar spiky hair. The child was looking at them all with a curious look on his face until his eyes landed on Bulma. His eyes widened and a broad smile stretched across his face.

"Bulma!" The boy cheered and rushed towards her. He leaped up into her arms and she instinctively caught him.

She stared into his eyes in confusion and slowly her own eyes widened. "Go...ku?

Goku cheerfully nodded his head. "It hasn't been that long, has it? Cause for me it's been an hour!

"EHHH!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed, excluding the four arrivals.

"So, let me get this straight," Bulma started. "Pilaf-"

"Pilaf?" Uub interrupted with a questioning look in his eye.

"He's the guy who made the wish," Bulma explained. "He was a pain in me and Goku's butt during our our first adventure, right Goku?" Bulma winked at Goku, who was currently sitting in a crying Chi-Chi's lap. She hadn't taken the news well at all and refused to let go of Goku.

"Who was he again?" Goku questions with a tilt of his head.

'Even as a child his memory is..' everyone in the room thought.

"Anyway, to get back on topic, Pilaf wished for Goku to be the kid he once fought?" She looked over to Uub as she said this.

"Yes, that's what he said," Uub confirmed. Bulma smiled at the news and turned to Dende.

"Well that settles that, doesn't it? We don't even have to wait a year to bring our Goku back," Bulma said.

"Really!?" both Chi-Chi, and Pan exclaimed. "You mean I can have my husband back right now!?" Chi-Chi finished.

"And I can have my grandpa back!" Pan yelled. She hadn't seen hide nor hare of her beloved grandpa in 10 years.

"Yup." Bulma confirmed. "All we have to do is use the namekian dragon balls!" Bulma pronounced. This immediately lightened the mood amongst the group. But unfortunately, this hope was about to come crashing down.

"Unfortunately, that is impossible," Dende interrupted. "The wish was made on the earth's dragon balls. It cannot be undone by anything other than Shenron. This includes the namekian dragon balls," Dende finished.

Everyone, including Vegeta, moods dropped at that revelation.

"Well then," Bulma started, "it's only a year. How bad can things get during that amount of time?" She once again said hopefully, but this time with a nervous edge to her voic

Dende didn't respond and just looked straight at her eyes.

Bulma sighed, knowing things couldn't be that simple. "So what's preventing that?"

"The second wish Pilaf made," Uub responded for Dende. This caused all eyes to turn to him, making Uub nervous. He rubbed his earrings a he continued, "Pilaf wished for the dragon balls to scatter across the universe. I may not know much about this kind of stuff, but i'm pretty sure the universe is really big."

His words had the expected result.

Everyone was stunned into silence that seems to last for hours to Uub. This silence was interrupted by a gut wrenching wail from Chi-Chi as she tightened her hold on Goku.

"Wait, how can this be!?" Gohan angrily questioned. He got close to Uub and grabbed him by his gi. "How did you let this happen!?" Uub stared in shock at the man's words before bowing his head.

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Piccolo shaking his head. Gohan let and had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Uub. I let my anger get the best of me," Gohan apologized.

"Don't be, it is my fault." Uub replied."When Pilaf made his wish I did nothing to stop him from making his second. No matter how I look at it, it's my fault."

Uub turned and walked out of the house.

Everyone stared in shock as the young warrior left.

'Hard to believe he's the reincarnation off that monster,' Piccolo thought. 'Out of all of us he's probably taking this the hardest.'

"Nice going, Dad!" Pan yelled. She wasn't happy about her grandfather's regression, but she wasn't going to blame anyone other than that Pil guy.

Gohan could only bow his head as hate poured in from all sides.

While seemingly everyone's attention was focused on Gohan, Bra stood and went out the same door Uub did. Vegeta briefly cracked open an eye and watched her leave before closing it once again. He was incredibly annoyed by the recent events and fully planned on focusing this frustration in his super saiyan 3 training.

Uub was looking at the stars, wondering if one of them had a dragon ball resting on it. He reached his hands towards them and wondered if he could ever simply grab them out the sky.

"It's not your fault you know," the voice of of Bra said behind him. She walked up to him and stood right next to him, her face once again in a book. She was only a couple of inches shorter than Uub.

"Thanks, but your words aren't going to change how I feel," Uub said without looking at her.

She looked out at the corner of her eyes before turning them back to the book. "So that's what kind of person you are. Honestly, I'm disappointed."

Uub turned and stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

A loud ranged through the air as Bra closed her book. "You are a coward," her voice was soft, but her words cold. "I can see it in your eyes. You have already given up hope of getting the dragon balls and have already started 'wishing' instead of 'doing'."

She turned and started slowly walking back to her home. "I had hoped the one trained by the great hero of Earth, Goku, would be capable of showing just a bit more will power," She pointed towards the house now, "I can easily tell tell you right now that not a single person in that room believes that Goku will be stuck in that form forever, not even Goku.

"They are already thinking of a way to fix this problem while you sit here and wish." Bra turned back and looked at Uub with a cold glare. "In fact, I already have the schematics for a ship capable of high speed travel through space in my mind under work. Give me 2 months and, with the help of my mother, I should be finished. Another month and I should be able to create a radar capable sensing the dragon balls in their latent state.

"I'm fully prepared to embark on this journey, the question is, are you?" With those words Bra marched back into the house, leaving Uub to stare at where she once was with a shocked expression. Slowly, but surely, his hands crumbled into fists and he turned his head towards the sky once more.

But this time he wasn't staring wistfully.

This time his eyes glowed a fierce red as he glared at the stars.

This time, he was determined.

A figure stood in the shadows, a table filled with various pieces that vaguely resembled frogs on one side, and golden apples on the other.

"Lord Apieze! We bring good news!" A soldier ran up to him from behind."

"Report," the lord responded.

"Zemato reports that he has finished off the salarians and Cheereze reports that the asari are close to caving in!" The soldier reported.

"Excellent, you are dismissed."

The soldier didn't leave. Instead he shifted nervously on one foot and the other. The soldier knew how nhis lord typically responded to anything involving the former tyrant of the galaxy. "S-sir."

"Yes?"

"Pearze has had a new dream. A dream involving the dragon balls."

The lord said nothing at first, but slowly he started chuckling. The chuckling turned into full blown laughter and he soon had tears appear in his eyes. "Seriously, that bastard was right about their existence!? That's the funniest thing I've heard in weeks! That means he really died in pursuit of them!"

The lord slowly calmed down and looked at the spooked soldier with a delighted look in his golden eyes.

"Tell Pearze that I order him to focus all his energyon the dragon balls. We're going hunting!" His mile stretched out as a sinister glint gleamed in his golden eyes

He just knew that this was another sign from the gods themselves that he was on the right course.

He knew that he was destined to conquer the universe.

 **I think it's a good idea for me to list a few power levels so:**

 **Uub - 30,000,000,000**

 **Pan - 1,000,000**

 **Bra - 123,000**

 **Besides that I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

.


	3. Vegeta vs Uub: The Grand Nimbus Takes

Two months have passed since Goku was turned into a child.

Uub has spent these past few months at Capsule Corporation getting to know the Brief family as he waited patiently for the spaceship to be completed. Bulma had invited him into their home out of the kindness of her heart and a recommendation from Bra.

Uub's relationship with Bra was still a little rocky. He guessed he must of really left a bad impression on her during their brief first encounter. She said she had high hopes for him prior to meeting him, but Uub had no clue why.

He wasn't all that great or special. While he was undoubtedly the strongest human alive that wasn't really saying much when you consider the fact that all the ones who previously held the title had long since given up on fighting over a decade ago. Her being a half-saiyan he was sure she could surpass him if she ever took her training seriously. Saiyans were freaks when it came to their rapid growth.

Thinking heavily about it, Uub eventually came to the conclusion that it had to be about his connection to Goku.

It was the only notable thing he's ever done after all.

But that still felt... _incomplete_ for some reason. She couldn't have had high expectations for him just because he was trained by Goku, it's not like that was uncommon amongst their group of peers.

Eventually his curiosity got the better off him and he went and asked Pan about it. Coincedently this was also their first ever conversation.

 _ **DBTL**_

"So, what do you want?" Pan asked impatiently. She was currently running late for her next training session with Piccolo and she didn't much appreciate being held up by uub of all people.

"Uhmm.. Well.. That is.." Uub mumbled out nervously. He reached up and rubbed his his golden earring as he tried to formulate a proper sentence in his head. His interactions with those of the fairer sex was at exactly zero and for some reason talking to one around his age made his natural nervousness even worse.

It was times like these that made him wish he was raised by someone other Goku. Someone who actually knew about things that weren't fighting related.

Pan started tapping her foot impatiently, a glare in her eyes. She crossed her arms and growled out "well? Are you going to say anything?"

Uub took a deep breath a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and then finally spoke up. "Me and your friend Bra got off to a.. Rocky start."

"Yeah, Bra is like that. She's pretty abrasive, it's why she doesn't have any other friends besides me. Is that it?" Pan rushed out hoping that uub would take a hint and leave her alone.

"Well, no," Uub reached up and scratched the back off his head. "I don't really care if she likes me or not. I just wanted to know why she had such high expectations for me?" It really bothered him. Why would someone he never met have any form of expectations for him?

"Is that all?" Pan questioned with an upturned eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? It's because Grandpa chose you."

A look of frustration appeared on Uub's face. "That can't be it! It's just way to simple of a reason."

Pan looked him in the eyes with an annoyed look before sighing. "Fine! It's not just him choosing you, it's also the circumstances surrounding him choosing you," Pan explained.

"Huh?" Uub interrupted with a tilted head.

Pan had to admit with herself that he didn't look half bad and with his face tilted in confusion he actually looked cute. In the puppy way and not the attractive older boy way. To bad he annoyed her so much.

"Would you just let me finish!" Pan yelled.

Uub put both hands before himself and waved them in an attempt at calming her down.

Seeing the panicked expression on his face Pan calmed down and once again sighed. She also palmed her forehead in attempt to fight of her growing headache. "Sorry. I just have places to be and you're holding me up. Just let me finish, okay?"

Uub nodded while rubbing his earring once again. Pan wondered what that was about.

She then took a deep breath as she dived back into her explanation. "Did you know me and Bra were in the stands watching your fight with Grandpa?"

Uub shook his head no. But know that he thought about it he does remember a few brief moments of a young girl wearing an orange gi.

"Well we were and, let me tell ya, neither of us expected a human kid to put up a fight like you did against Grandpa, let alone Grandpa leaving to train you!" Pan explained. She sighed as she knew the next part would be especially embarrassing to admit but if would get him to leave her alone then she would gladly reveal it. "Truth is you amazed us. A kid barely older than us matching my Grandpa in combat and being taken off to train with him. For a few years me and Bra idolised you. We would imagine you sowing as this grand hero when we met again with long flowing hair and dashingly good looks.

It was just a strange childhood crush that I grew out of, but Bra never really did. I don't really know why, she never told me." A beeping noise emanated from a watch on Pan's wrist. "Oh crap, now I really am late!" She rushed past Uub and flew out the doors of Capsule Corporation. Hopefully Piccolo would understand why she was late and take it easy on her.

Who was she kidding? She was screwed and she knew it.

"Wait.. Wait!" Uub called out as she pushed past him, but ultimately did nothing to stop her as she flew away. "What's a crush?" He mumbled the question to himself.

He still didn't know what that was months later. Pan had refused to elaborate on it and Bra was avoiding him even more vehemently than before. Honestly he didn't understand girls at all.

Why did he get the sudden feeling that he never would?

Anyways, he spent most of his break hanging out with Goku. It turns out that Goku, even as a kid, still loved fighting and eating. Who knew?

Uub found himself bonding with the young child an entirely different way than he did with his adult version. Where his relationship with the older Goku was primarily father and son, at least in Uub's mind, his relationship with kid Goku was more like brothers.

Whenever Goku could pry himself away from his future wife arms he would come over to capsule corp and spar with Uub, Uub would give him pointers to help him better manage his strengths. Pointers that, ironically enough Goku had shown Uub in the first place.

All in all his most important moment during these past few months was the very beginning. When he and Bra convinced the older generation to allow them to be the one to hunt the dragon balls.

 _ **DBTL**_

"Absolutely not!" A loud voice reached Uub's ears as he wandered back into the building. He recognized it to be Chi-Chi, the wife of his master.

AS he stepped into room the tension hit him like one of his masters ki blasts. Bra stood in the center of the room with the adults in the sitting around her. All of the adults except Chi-Chi who was standing and had a furious look on her face.

Goku was sitting down looking back and forth between the two his confused expression matched Uub's current feelings.

"There's no way we would send a thirteen year old into space! Not even if it's to bring back Goku!" Chi-Chi continued and suddenly Uub knew what Bra had said that caused this atmosphere to form. She must have told them of her plans to retrieve the dragon balls.

"While I don't particularly agree with the way she worded it I do agree with the sentiment. don't you think you're a bit too young to young, Bra?" Bulma said.

As the other's poured in their disapproval Bra stood there, completely ignoring them. Her eyes were completely focused on her her father, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I don't quite remember asking any of you for approval," she said with a cold edge to her voice. "I, in fact, don't need _any_ approval from any of you. I've already decided on my course of action and I'm just giving you proper fore warning.

And as for being 'too young' Are all of you serious? My father has been conquering planets since he could walk. My mother scoured the entire planet before she was two decades old, Goku was even younger. And I seem to recall hearing stories of an eleven year old being forced to kill a humanoid bug with an ego the size of the moon. To young?" She scoffed, "What a joke and a bad one at that."

Everyone in the room was left speechless. Heck even Uub was speechless and she wasn't even talking to him.

"And do you honestly think you're strong enough to handle all the beings out there in the galaxy by yourself?" Vegeta finally spoke up. "You're strong, Bra, but not nearly as strong as even Pan and the various races out there have had three decades to grow and develop without fear of the saiyans and Frieza. I wouldn't be surprised if some of those races have even surpassed Him in terms of strength."

"I have already guessed that," Bra interrupted. "And I've already procured the help of someone who should be more than strong enough to serve as my bodyguard." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Uub, who started to run his earring now that the attention was on him.

"Him?" Vegeta questioned to which Bra responded by simply nodding. "Fine, but he'll have to pass a test first. He'll have to beat me if you want to search for the dragon balls." With that Vegeta stood and proceeded to walk out of the room. As he started to walk pass Uub he stopped and looked him the eye. "Prove to me that you are worthy of calling yourself Goku's apprentice and you'll be allowed to leave this planet." He started to continue his walk. "I don't know when I'll be back, but pray that I haven't mastered the third super saiyan stage by then."

And with that he left the house to go kai knows where.

 _ **DBTL**_

Since then Uub had been incredibly nervous, more so than usual at least. He had no clue when Vegeta would return, no one did. Apparently the guy had a habit of running of to train, usually off planet. How? No one really knew.

He didn't leave in any ships that is for sure.

Uub admitted that he didn't do much in the way of training during these two months. Honestly he didn't that any amount of training would help. If his current skills weren't good enough then there was no way a few months of training would give him the edge over Vegeta.

From what he knew of the guy he was always a fierce fighter who always gave Goku a run for his money. He would have to go all out if he had any hopes of beating him.

But back to the present. Currently he was heading over to the location where the ship he knew Bra and the Capsule Corp was busy making was at. From what he has seen of it, it was far too large to be built directly at the Corp, so instead they had a location specifically brought out to build it there.

He was heading there because Bra had sent him a message, delivered through Bulma, to meet her there. It was the first time she had attempted to contact him since his conversation with her months ago.

He was flying there now and he assumed that she wanted to tell him about the ship's completion. It had been two months afterall.

As he touched down at the sight his eyes were consumed with a ten story tall tent that covered up the construction.

"Uub," a voice called for his attention. He quickly recognized it as Bra, who's face was buried in a book strangely titled 'A Game Of Thrones', who was walking towards him. "So, you've made it," She said in the detached manner that Uub was still getting used to.

"U-uhh, yeah I guess," Uub replied.

"Good. Follow me." She quickly turned around back towards the oversized tent and entered it with Uub following along. As he entered he got his first look at what appeared to be the completed ship and stared in awe of it. During these last few months he had seen images of the ship Goku had used to travel to a planet named Namek.

The ship before him was similar in shape only. It was easily four times bigger than the one used by Goku and where that was black and white, this one was red and gold with small bits of black here and there. The symbol for capsule corp was in the center off it with a drawing of Bra's goggles nestled on top of the logo.

The code: CCSTS-003 was along the side of it with the words Grand Nimbus next to it.

"Whoa~" Uub stretched out. "It's amazing."

If Uub wasn't busy being in awe of the ship he might have noticed the smile of pride appear briefly on Bra's face, but alas, it was gone too soon.

"Of course it is. This is the culmination of all the tech that the Capsule Corporation has ever produced. Nothing quite compares to it in this world, and I bet any other world either. This ship would have probably bankrupted all of Capsule Corp to make if the world government didn't pay for it itself," Bra quickly explained.

"Huh? How did you get that to happen?" Uub questioned. He didn't know much about how governments worked, bu last he checked they didn't fund private companies venture into space.

"Simple. Hercule Satan owed me and my family more than a few favors. And all he had to do was whisper a few words in the right ears and make a few grand speeches about the wonders of space to the populace and we were given a blank check," Bra finished with a hint of pride creeping into her voice.

"Huh," Uub mumbled out. He supposed he should have actually watched the news, but he still had no clue about how to operate a tv.

"Since you'll be travelling with me you must know a few things about this ship," Bra started. "Follow me."

Uub nodded his his head and started following her.

"First off, you need to know why this ship is so big. It's because the ship has several floors meant for different purposes," Bra said. "One is for ship control, another is a kitchen, another is for storage, and another is for living space. There's even a training room." Bra leaped into the air at flew to the top of the ship. Uub quickly followed after her.

"But that's not what you need to see," Bra continued. As she and Uub landed at the top of the ship Uub noticed a strange black circular dot about as wide as a person is tall. Brawalke over to it, kneeled down and touched the and uub felt her focus ki into it.

It glowed a bright red color before disappearing, leaving what appeared to be an entrance.

"The ship is designed specifically with ki in mind." Bra said as she leaped into the ship, Uub quickly following. "I'd rather not allow this vehicle to be taken by alien pirates, so with the help of Dende I've learned how to combine tech with ki, similar to the methods used by the namekians," Bra finished.

Uub was know staring in awe of her. "Y-you learned how to do that in two months!?"

Bra snapped her book closed and turned to look at him. "I learned how in about a day." She lifted her hand and let out a pulse off ki and the entire room lit up in response. Thousands of lights danced across a board of buttons and monitors before him. He had no clue what any of this did. The walls were, to know surprise, red and floors gold. In the center of the room, just a short ways off from where he was standing was a podium with a black glass ball resting atop it.

Uub was sure that if his jaw dropped this hard again it's fall off.

"Just.. How smart are you..?"

Bra smirked and this time, Uub saw. He saw the way her eyes lit up. He saw how confident her posture was when she wasn't slouching over a book. He saw how genuinely happy she looked to be complemented. He saw all of this in the instant she allowed him to.

For some strange reason, his cheeks heated up.

"Smart enough." Was her short reply. Filled with more emotion than anything else he'd ever heard from her. Filled with pride that she managed to accomplish all of this. That all of her sleepless nights slaving away making sure everything was perfect was worth it. Pride that she, with the help of several others, had made the single most advanced piece of tech this side of the galaxy.

Who said she didn't take after her father and mother?

And with that she turned her head and approached the pedestal. "This is the control of the ship. If one pours a certain amount of ki into this the ship will take of. The ki you put, the faster it will you're doin that a coating of aura will coat the ship, just like old Namekian ships, and protect it from all outside threats." Bra finished.

Uub nodded along dumbly, not having any clue of what to say.

"The ship is powered purely by ki, so we don't have to worry about getting any fuel." Bra turned and started walking over to a wall that was on the opposite side of the monitors. She rested her hand on the wall and it pulled back to to reveal a small circular room. "This is the elevator. It's used to go to the separate floors in the ship."

"Huh," Uub mumbled out. He had no clue what an elevator was.

Before anything else could be said the roof above peeled open the same way it did when Bra touched it and a figure leaped down into the ship. Uub quickly recognized it to be Pan and she seemed to instantly recognize him as well. Uub timidly waved his hand in greeting and Pan simply scoffed and walked over to Bra.

"Hey Bra, you called?" Pan said with a wide smile to her friend. Bra responded with lifting her book back up to her face. "You could at least look at me..." Pan deadpanned.

"That isn't required to have a conversation with you, so I'd rather not."

Both Uub and Pan looked at her with confused expressions upon their faces.

"That was a joke."

"Ohhh." Pan and Uub said in unison.

"Hmph." Bra said, clearly annoyed they didn't find her joke funny.

"You're always so prideful about the weirdest of things, Bra," Pan said with a sigh. "Anyway, why'd you call me hear?"

Bra actually lifted her head and smiled deviously. "I have a plan. A plan that I need both of your help to accomplish."

 _ **DBTL**_

The day had finally arrived.

Three weeks after the completion of the Grand Nimbus Vegeta returned from his training and had informed Uub that they would fight immediately. Fortunately Bulma scolded Vegeta for returning and immediately getting ready for a another fight instead of spending time with his wife and kids.

So Uub was given one last day to prepare for the inevitable battle and he was currently preparing himself for the match by using image training.

And getting his ass kicked.

Again and again and again.

Even in his own head he couldn't picture himself landing a solid hit on Vegeta.

The man was one of the strongest beings to ever step foot in the galaxy and Uub was just.. Uub. He had never once been able to beat Goku in a spar and know all of a sudden he was supposed to beat Vegeta? This was crazy!

He literally had a better chance of shooting the wings off every fly within a square mile of his current location than he did at beating Vegeta.

"Ughh.. It's no use!" Uub growled while rubbing his head in frustration. He collapsed down onto his back with his arms stretched out and stared at the full moon.

"Giving up already? I thought we already talked about this." Said a voice Uub automatically recognized.

He sat up crossed legged and turned to watch as Bra approached. "Do you need another pep talk? How disappointing." Bra, strangely enough, didn't have any book in her hands. Instead, she had her hands behind her back.

Uub laughed nervously while scratching behind his head. "Sorry.."

Bra stared at him for a beat before sighing. She then walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You're really disappointing, but that's my fault. I apologise."

"Huh?" Now Uub was really confused.

Bra looked at him out of the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back up at the moon. "As Pan told you I looked up to you. I built an unrealistic image in my head of and I was disappointed when you didn't meet my expectations and for that, I'm sorry."

Uub stared at her for a second before chuckling and resting his head on his arms. "All's forgiven. Besides, I am pretty disappointing, aren't I?" He laughed again and Bra after a moment laughed along with him.

After the laughter died down the two stared at the moon once again.

"You know, it'll be a long time before we see can see the full moon again," Bra mused.

Uub looked down at the grass below him before mumbling out. "That's if I could beat Vegeta, which I doubt I can. After all all I'm just human and when has a human ever beat one of you saiyans? I don't know why you even bet on me."

Bra looked at him before raing her nose to the sky. "Hmph, it's not like I ever bet on a dissapointment like you."

Uub felt like he was punched by Goku.

"Is what you expect me to say, right?"

Okay now Uub was just confused and it must have shown on his face since Bra decided to elaborate.

"I'm not some heiress who looks down on those she calls friend, nor will I ever call you disappointing again." She looked at with a calm expression on her face. "I've already apologized haven't I? So why do you still expect me to look down on you?"

"B-because! There's no way i can defeat your father! You'd have to be an idiot to think I can win!" Uub snapped.

Bra didn't immediately respond. Instead she turned her head down and sighed. "Well I guess I'm an idiot than."

Uub's planned response immediately died in his throat. Instead all he can managed out was a gurgled up "Huh?"

"You heard me. I fully expect you to triumph over my father," Bra said while her eyes were closed.

"B-but didn't you just say that you weren't going to hold unrealistic expectations for me!?" Uub yelled. He couldn't understand this girl no matter how hard he tried.

"In my mind it is in no way unrealistic to imagine you triumphing over my father. Based off of what you told me of your training with Goku I fully expect you to overcome my father. It won't be easy but you'll manage."

Uub simply stared at her. Stared and stared and stared. What else could he possibly do in response to such words? "Do you... Really believe? Do you really believe in me?" Uub whispered after a long stretch.

"Of course. I always say what I mean, no matter what," Bra said while pushing her glasses further up her face.

Uub stared at her for a while again before smiling. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

Uub stared at moon once again before chuckling as a thought popped into his head.

"Hmm? What is it?" Bra questioned.

"I just thought about it and this really will be the last time we will see the moon for a while."

At this Bra lowered her and mumbled something that Uub couldn't quite hear.

"Huh? What was that?" Uub questioned.

Bra sighed and raised her voice "I said there's a good chance that we will never see a full moon again. I talked a big game in front of my parents, but my father is right. We don't know what's out there or how much of a threat it could be."

Uub looked at nervously before scratching the back off his head. An idea then popped into his head and he stood up. Bra looked up at him questionly.

"You said you believe I can beat your father, right?"

Bra nodded with a confused expression.

"Then how about this. Believe in me a bit more and believe that I can bring you back. For some reason I feel that if you of all people believes in me than I could accomplish whatever I set out to do." Uub raised a fist and clenched it.

"If you believe that I could beat Vegeta than I'll do it! If you believe that I can show you the full moon again then I'll do it." Uub stretched his hand hand for Bra to grab. "So, how bout it? Willing to be a bit more of an idiot?" Uub smiled widely.

Bra stared in awe of someone for only the second time in her life. With the moon draped behind him and his kind welcoming smile and his outstretched hand she had to admit that he looked more heroic than anything her mind could conjure up.

A warm smile made it's way across her face as she raised a hand to grasp his.

"You really aren't.. Disappointing." she whispered so quietly that it barely reached her own ears.

And so a pact was made. A pact that will pull the two through the challenge to come.

A promise of seeing the moon once again.

 _ **DBTL**_

The time had come.

Uub's greatest challenge yet stood opposite of him.

Vegeta, in all his glory, stood with crossed arms and a glare in his eyes.

Vegeta had picked the location for this battle out and, by extension, had revealed where he had been going to train all of this time.

They were on the planet of the supreme kai's. A desolate planet that the only thing Uub knew about was that Goku's greatest battle had taken place here. Goku had never elaborated on who the fight was against. He just said that he needed a whole lot of help to overcome the challenge.

Apparently the Supreme Kai had allowed Vegeta to train here in peace as a thank you for his involvement in the previous battles that took place here.

Currently only the brief family were here to watch the fight.

"Are you done stalling yet?" Vegeta's voice interrupted Uub's musings.

"I-i'm not stalling!" Uub replied, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming. The place just brought out a sense of... remembrance in him. He didn't quite know how to describe it.

"Then prepare yourself. I have no plans on holding back." With that said Vegeta slipped into fighting stance before immediately gunning towards Uub.

 **{PLAY : The Formidable Warrior,The Saiyan}**

His speed was incredible, but Uub easily saw it coming.

He dodged the punch thrown at with the barest minimum of effort and as Vegeta pulled his arm back Uub nailed in the stomach with a knee, then grabbed his head and planted his other knee into his face.

Vegeta was sent flying from the force and Uub didn't let up.

Uub rocketed after him at vast speeds, faster than Vegeta could react in his base form, and planted his fist into his stomach before kicking him the back of the head. The force caused Vegeta to stop his acceleration and instead be forced in the other direction.

"I'm not done yet!" Uub said as he fired an energy valley at the body of Vegeta. He figured that he should put Vegeta down before he entered any of his super saiyan states.

Unfortunately, he couldn't as Vegeta powered up and blew away the smoke cloud that had gathered around from the blast. Vegeta let out a yell as blasted towards.

In his surprise Uub didn't do anything to protect himself and Vegeta took full advantage of that. He landed many major punches straight into uub's gut causing to gasp for breath.

Vegeta went for a Kick to head to end the rush, but Uub grabbed the and responded by punching Vegeta full force in the face. Still holding onto Vegeta's leg, Uub used it to pull Vegeta to him and delivered another punch to the face. He pulled the leg towards him again, but Vegeta hand with a ki blast greeted him instead.

Firing the blast directly into Uub's face caused him to let go of Vegeta's leg. Taking a few steps back, Vegeta fired forward again and delivered an uppercut to the still dazed Uub.

This snapped Uub from his daze and he responded by kicking Vegeta on the side of his head.

The force was so great that a shock wave went through the area and Vegeta briefly stumbled as his mind teetered on the edge of consciousness.

Uub took advantage and grabbed Vegeta by the arm and gathering ki in his other hand. Returning the favor from earlier. Uub fired the pink blast directly into Vegeta's face, sending the man flying back again.

Uub took this second to take a breath instead of rushing towards him again.

 **{End Song.}**

"Wow, he really is keeping up with dad," Trunks said in amazement.

"More than just keeping up, he's giving his run for his money," Bulma replied.

Bra smiled behind the book she was pretending to to read. "Of course. If I didn't believe he could do this much than I would have a different way to get to space."

Trunks smiled down at her, almost pityingly. "While this is all great the real test should be beginning soon."

The smile on Bra's face disappeared as she watched her father climb to his feet. Saying that he appeared to be angry was a severe understatement.

"Alright you little runt," Vegeta growled while whipping blood of his mouth. "I hope you're nice and warmed up, because from now on you won't be landing a single hit on me."

Uub smiled with a confidence he didn't feel. "From what I hear from hear from Goku it's usually those who bark the the loudest that have the weakest _bite._ "

A cocky smile made it's way onto Vegeta's face. "So the little runt does have a spine, huh?" Vegeta raised a hand and crunched it into a fist. "I'm going to enjoy turning it to dust." As he did that he opened his hand to reveal dirt which then blew away in the wind.

"Give it your best shot!" With that Uub yelled as powered up to his utmost limit.

"Oh believe me," Vegeta said as he got ready to power up to his fullest. "I intend to." WIth that his energy skyrocketed. His aura ebbed and flowed before rocketing off him as lightning started to spark across Vegeta.

With that, the battle recommenced.

 **{PLAY; Battle of Omega}**

Vegeta and Uub charged in syncwith each other. Pink and gold auras trailing of each other as the two's first met.

The force of the two's punch caused an even larger shock wave than he earlier to kick up in the area. The ground beneath to crumble underneath them and all around them.

The force managed to push Bra and Bulma back as they struggled to keep from being pushed away. It got to the point that Trunks had to keep his hold on his mother as he himself struggled to hold on.

Vegeta and Uub continued to pour ki into their fists as neither allowed themselves to budge. They both let out a yell as their energy caused a large explosion to cover to each other.

Uub burst forth from the explosion first and flew straight into the air. He locked down and scouted around for any sight of Vegeta, but didn't notice him into it was to late as Vegeta appeared behind him and hammered him back towards the ground.

Vegeta then flew at top speed at Uub to deliver a kick to the back, but Uub righted himself in time and turned to block it with forearm. He then immediately responded. With a kick of his own that Vegeta blocked.

Uub went in with a punch that Vegeta ducked under, sped behind, and fired a hit Uub. Uub turned, but only met a fist to the fist.

Not shaken, Uub thrusted up his knee towards Vegeta's stomach, but Vegeta caught. A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face before he flung Uub around by the leg he know had a grip on before letting go.

As he was sent flying he turned his body in Vegeta's direction and fired a ki blast at him.

Vegeta grabbed it out of the air as flew towards Uub and crushed it in his hands.

Uub blocked the punch that was thrown at him by Vegeta and responded by snapping his leg up to kick Vegeta in his side. He followed up by uppercutting him.

Vegeta didn't seem at all fazed however and responded with a fierce rush. Uub couldn't respond as many punches and kicks landed on his.

But Uub wasn't willing to give up and expelled his ki all around him, forcing Vegeta to back up from him.

"Phoenix Driver!" Uub called out as he thruted his towards the still blown back Vegeta.

Vegeta righted himself in the air and watched as the pink energy came memories flashed across his mind as he remembered his last battle on this planet. "Tch! Final-!" Vegeta lifted a single arm in the arm as white energy began to form on it. "SHINE!" Vegeta pushed his hand forward and allowed the blast to race off to meet Uub's own.

As the two meet the biggest shockwave yet burst through the planet.

The ground beneath the two in flight felt the force full frontal and started to tear apart from it.

The beams struggled for a short while, but it was clear which one was the stronger of the two.

The Final Shine pushed forward straight towards Uub. Uub did all he could to keep it back and screamed at the top of his lungs. But, alas, there was nothing he could do as the blast pushed him back down to planet below and exploded in a glorious light.

The explosion spread out far and wide.

Wide enough that Trunks had to grab Bulma and Bra and fly far from the scene.

 **{SONG END.}**

"This is insane! Is he really trying to kill him!" Trunks yelled over the explosion.

"Uub will be fine." Bra said with unshaken confidence as she watched her book burn up in the blast.

"How can you be so sure?" Bulma questioned. She had never seen her daughter act like this before.

Bra didn't reply immediately. Instead she just looked straight at the blast. "Because...

As the blast died down nothing but rubble existed as far as the eye could.

Vegeta was still panting heavily. It took a lot of energy out of him to not only produce a blast of that magnitude, but also keep control over it so that it didn't destroy the planet. It was something he had to learn if he wanted to train on this planet indefinitely.

"So *Pant Pant* that's it, huh?" Vegeta gasped out.

Uub slowly rose to his feet, beaten and battered. His clothes were in tatters and and blood dripped from various places on his body. He could barely stand and he knew this fight was almost over. He felt his eyes start to drift off to unconsciousness. He had no clue how he was still standing.

He mind felt... groggy. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake. Even now he could feel his eyes closing.

"... He promised!" Bra's voice ranged through the air and reached Uub's

"That's right!" Uub's eyes snapped back open!

"So you still have some life left in you," Vegeta aid as he glided back down to earth still in his super saiyan state. "I'd suggest you quit. You've been heavily wounded and your strength has been cut in half. You could barely keep up with me before, now you would stand no chance."

"I.. I can't give up yet... not yet!" So what if he was weaker than before!? He still had one last ace up his sleeve even if he hadn't actually mastered it yet.

 **-Flashback-**

" _ **You can use that?"**_ **Bra questioned as she looked up from her book at Uub, who was casually flying through the air. They were both inside the Grand Nimbus.**

" **Yeah! Goku taught me all of his techniques!" Uub replied excitedly... before immediately deflating. "Or at least tried to.."**

" **Huh?" Bra said with a tilt of her head. "What does that mean?"**

 **Uub reached up and touched his earring before gliding back down to the floor. "Well... Let's just say that their are... Problems."**

" **Please!" Bra uncharacteristically yelled. "Please use it against the my father!"**

 **Uub could only stare in shock.**

 **-Flashback-**

"Hmm? So you still have some life left? Fine then." Vegeta pointed two fingers at Uub and focused ki into it. "This is all it will take to bring you down."

Uub had to use. His master had strictly banned him from using it in a fight, but his master wasn't here anymore, was he?

He gathered the last of his inner strength and let it explode.

"KAIO-KEN X3!"

 **{PLAY: Dragon Soul Guitar Rock}**

"What!?" Vegeta yelled as Uub's aura burst with red energy.

Uub's feet gripped the ground as he gathered his strength to push himself forward. He did so with with an incredible amount of force. The ground underneath him lifted into the sky do to the amount of pressure.

Catching Vegeta completely by surprise, Uub buried his fist into the man's stomach. The force lifted far into the air. Uub charged right at him, but this time was prepared and met his charge head on.

The aura were all that could be seen by even Trunks eyes as the flew all around doing battle, neither gaining a true edge.

The two punched kicked and fired ki blasts at a blistering pace moving faster than either ever had previously.

Uub kicked at Vegeta who blocked it and punched Uub away with great force, but Uub knew his body wouldn't be able to continue this much longer, so he didn't let up and was back upon Vegeta in an instance.

It was only Vegeta's experience that allowed him to keep up. He knew enough about the kaio-ken to know that Uub wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

But Uub was still the faster and stronger of the two at the moment.

So it came down to a battle of endurance.

Whose body would give up first? That was the question on the mind of everyone present.

Uub overtook Vegeta and flew up high into the sky.

He had one last attack saved for moment just like.

He focused his ki into his two arms and allowed his aura to coil around his arms. It soon took shape in the form of two dragons coiled his arms with the heads replacing the fists.

Uub let out a roar reminiscent of a dragon and blasted towards Vegeta with the last of his energy. Vegeta tried to move out of the way, but his body was to beaten up to move fast enough. With no other choice Vegeta raised his arms to guard against the incoming attack.

"DRAGON'S !" Uub yelled as his left fest crashed onto Vegeta's guard, blasting it open and leaving him wide. "FISTS!" Uub finished as he threw his right dragon fist straight into Vegeta's gut sending him flying towards the ground at several times the speed of sound.

kaio-ken gave out just then and Uub himself fell straight to the ground, completely unconscious. But not before Vegeta did, who was currently lying unconscious in a large crater.

THe battle had been decided and Uub was the victor.

 **{SONG END.}**

"Off me woman! I'm fine the brat's more injured than I am."

"Oh knock it off! You've broken most of your ribs and you were touch and go for a while there. Who knows what would have happened if we didn't have a senzu bean or two.

"Fine! Just hurry it up already."

It was quiet for a while and Uub felt himself drift back to consciousness.

"Mother, what's wrong with him? The senzu healed him yet he still hasn't woken up."

"I don't know. Goku never reacted this way when he used the kaio-ken."

And once again he was unconscious.

"Vegeta, do you you think it has something to do with..?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Well do you think we should tell him?"

"No. Kakarot took him in so it's Kakarot's duty to tell him what he is."

"I still think we should tell him. Afterall..."

Uub could once again feel his consciousness waning,

"He isn't exactly human."

Uub's eyes snapped open as he sat up in a rush. He took several deep breath as his scrambled mind gave some focus. 'What was that?' Uub tried hard to remember what he heard, but he couldn't hold unto it.

"Uub? Are you alright?" Bra's voice cut through his confusion.

"Huh?" Uub said as he looked around him. He noticed that he appeared to be in something similar to a hospital. To his left Bra sat in a chair and had a concerned look on her face. "Bra? WHat's going on? Where am I?"

Bra looked down at the book that was in her hand and then closed it. She shifted left and right and didn't meet his eyes. "I suppose I owe you another apology.." Bra said in a low voice.

"Huh….?" Uub said with a confused tilt of his head. He had no clue what was going on.

Bra slowly lifted her head and finally met her eyes with trepidation being seen in them. "When you told me you could use the kaio-ken I urged you to use it to beat my father. I didn't heed your warning about what could happen to you. And because you've been in a coma for the last four days, despite giving you a senzu bean."

Uub starred in with an even more confused expression before turning and scratching the back of his own head. "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I made the choice to use kaio-ken and I suffered the consequences. Simple as that." Uub knew what he was doing when he used it. The last time he used it before Goku banned him from using it had him in a coma for a month.

If he didn't find it so important to beat Vegeta he wouldn't have used it.

Speaking of..

"What happened to Vegeta?" Uub questioned. Dragon fists was his strongest attack and that was the first time he had used it on someone in combat. He had never even used it Goku. He hoped he didn't hurt him to badly in what was supposed to be a spar.

"Dad? He's fine. Your last attack hurt him badly, but we had a few senzu saved a gave him one before we gave you one," Bra explained.

"Oh, that's good." Uub didn't really like the guy, but he didn't want to permanently damage him. The two fell into amicable silence before a look of remembrance crossed Bra's face.

"I just remembered. The new dragon radar has been finished has been finished. Thanks to Dende it should be able to track the dragon balls even in there stone state." It wasn't hard hard at all to to make when in comparison to the Grand Nimbus. In fact she had spent most of the month making sure everything aboard the ship was in tip top shape. It would suck if they had to make a crash landing because they were missing a screw.

"So that means?" Uub questioned.

Bra smiled slightly before nodding. "Everything involving the ship is now complete. Departure is already be prepared and we will beheading out in a few days now that you're awake."

Uub smile back and then started chuckling at the idea of it all. In a weeks time they'll be leaving behind the only planet they ever knew and would be heading into the great unknown. The craziness of it all was funny to the two.

 _ **DBTL**_

The time had finally come.

All the final preparations had been made for the departure.

The food storage, clothing replacements, and all other necessities had been stocked completely.

Currently Bra was saying her goodbyes to her family.

"I doubt this excursion will take longer than a year. It really isn't a big deal mother." Bra tried calming her mother down.

"Still, you're my daughter. You can't tell me not to be worried about you." Bulma said before hugging her. "I'll always be worried about you."

Bra sighed before hugging her mother back. "I'll be fine, mother. Trust me."

Bulma sighed as well before looking up and glancing around me. "Where's Pan? Shouldn't she be here?"

Bra didn't meet her mother's eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "She said she had something important to do right now. We said goodbye last night."

"Okay.." Bulma said nervously before letting go of her daughter. She kissed her daughter on the forehead beforehand."Be safe out there, all right?"

Bra nodded her head and then turned away. She sighed and looked back at her family one last time before smiling and waving. It wasn't easy to leave her family behind but she knew that this was for the best. The dragon balls were a necessity and she was the only one who could keep the Grand Nimbus in top shape.

This was her duty and she'd sacrifice anything to achieve it.

With that she leaped up into the air flew into the Grand Nimbus.

Uub was standing in the center of the room right next to the control orb.

"You ready?" Uub questioned as he saw her land in.

Bra simply smiled and walked over to the orb.

"Always."

She placed her hand atop the circle and it changed from black, to red and the ship started powering up.

The ship gained energy before finally lifting of into the sky with aura trailing of of it.

"They're they go," Bulma said to her husband, who responded by huffing and walking away. Bulma took no mind to this and watched as the ship flew off. "Still, it's weird that Pan didn't want to be here."

"It's weird that you wanted her to be here," Uub said as he and Bra made their way down the elevator to the storage room.

"She's my best friend and while I'm sure you'll be great company there are things that I can't talk to you about," Bra replied with her nose in a book.

"Like what? I'm sure if you gave me a chance I'd understand. I'm not stupid." Clueless? Sure, but he was raised by Goku and Goku alone.

"Leave it alone." She replied with her face being buried even deeper into the book in her hands.

Uub shrugged his shoulders as the elevator opened up once more. "Okay, if you're sure." He said as they walked to the storage space.

"Trust me, I'm _entirely_ sure."

"Uhm, guys?" The voice of Pan interrupted their bickering.

"Hmm?" they said in unison as they turned their attention to where they knew Pan to be.

"We have a bit of a problem." Pan said as she walked over to them and they could see what the problem was clearly.

Hanging off of Pan's neck was the young Goku.

"Hey guys!" He called out.

"Oh crap baskets." Both Uub and Bra said.

 _ **DBTL**_

 **AND SO THE JOURNEY BEGINS!**

 **WHAT DANGERS AWAIT FOR OUR YOUNG HEROES!?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ON**

 **DRAGON BALL: TRANSCENDENT LIFE!**

 **Character Profiles:**

 **Name -** Uub

 **Age - 15**

 **Height - 5'7**

 **Likes -** Training, Goku, his friends (not that he has many),

 **Dislikes -** Being the center of attention, Vegeta, his anxiety

 **Skill Set -** Phoenix Driver, Dragon Fists, Planet Energy Absorption, Kaio-Ken, Solar Flare, duplication.

 **Biography -** Born from a traveller and a native woman. The traveller visited his mother's village and stayed for a month before leaving. His mother claimed to have never loved the man. During Uub's birth his mother died due to complications. He was then somewhat raised by everyone in the small village for the first five years f his life.

After securing payment for his village the chief rewarded him by giving him two unbreakable gold earrings.

He has had limited contact with anyone other than Goku, leading to his social anxiety when around people.

 **Appearance - He wears a similar outfit that Goku wears, except his gi is green and his and his pants are black. He wears orange boots with black tips. He also has black armbands around his biceps and green wristbands around his wrists. A white cloth adorns his gi acting as a belt to keep t closed.**

 **Name - Bra Briefs**

 **Age - 13**

 **Height - 5'4**

 **Likes - Her Family, Reading, Goku, Pan, Uub, Inventing, Making Jokes.**

 **Dislikes - Training, People Not Liking Her Jokes, Her Intelligence Being Questioned, Cowards, Those who can't take harsh criticism, spiders.**

 **Skill Set - Galick Gun, Shining Doom, Solar Flare.**

 **Biography - Bra has always been a loner, but not by choice. She has a habit of being brutally honest and many grow to hate this aspect of her personality. This left her with nothing but her family and Bra to interact with growing up. This led her to being a daddy's girl and incredibly dedicated to those she considered family**

 **She has grown to have a strong sense of duty and seeks to use her intelligence for the betterment of humanity.**

 **She has a good amount of potential to be a great fighter, but hates training. This has led her to being much weaker than her best friend Pan.**

 **Her dream is to take over Capsule Corp and lead it into a great direction.**

 **AN: Since I'm reworking Uub and Bra so thoroughly I'm giving them, plus whatever OC pops up, character profiles.**

'


End file.
